Fire Emblem Duet
by Dance-on-thin-ice
Summary: Will follow the plot line of Fire emblem awakening. A twin tactician story revolving around Robin(M) and Reflet(F). No direct description of ether outside of male or female. Parings will be established over time. rated for violence, reference to alcohol, and mild suggestive themes. Rating might change.


_There was a new moon that night. The sky was dark, and the winter air was bitterly cold. Despite this two children were born safely from their mother in good health. The twins who shared their mothers color of hair, were swept from her arms and brought to their father immediately and inspected._

 _"No, wait!" The woman pleaded. "I haven't even named them yet!" Her pleas were unheard and she was left alone with the midwife._

 _"Were sorry ma'am," Said one guard, thought his tone obviously lacked any sort of sympathy. "Lord Validar's orders."_

 _All she could do was watch as the guards carried her children away, only watch, and hope that they were not what everyone had expected._

* * *

 _The tall snake like man looked over his children for a particular mark. In their discomfort they began to cry. Their cry was strong much to their fathers delight._

 _"Such power, and still only infants." He grinned wide and continued his search and eventually discovered what he sought after. The mark of Grima rested upon not one but both of his children's hands, split in two. On the female a half crest lay upon her left hand, and on the male, his right._

 _"This could be trouble." Said one of his guards beside him._

 _"Nonsense." Validar looked over and glared. "Two halves make a whole, The will only need to be together when their time comes." he swaddled them both again in their blankets and walked back with them in his arms to their mother._

* * *

 _"Excellent news,_ **love** _" He mocked "It would seem that their combined power just might be enough to house the heart of Grima himself!" Validar laughed tauntingly while his wife began to sob in horror of what her children were to become._

 _"Now, now. No tears. We must name them like you said. I believe you were toying with, Robin, was it? and Reflet?" The woman could no longer stand to listen to Validar's mocking tone and covered her ears as the cried. Her children would become monsters before their twenty-fifth year, and if they stayed here in this mansion in the middle of nowhere of this gods forsaken desert, then there was no hope to stop it._

 _So she would have to find hope for them._

 _She began planning the second he left through the heavy oak door. She knew where they were to meant to sleep, she knew how to get out of there, she knew she had to protect her babies._

* * *

 _At so, some time near dawn she made it into their nursery under the presence of needing to feeding the two infants. They were both fast asleep side by side in the same cradle. She smiled at the loving sight but carried on her work. Just as she suspected the blind spot between two guards towers had still not been taken care of. This would be her escape rout. She pulled a rope ladder from the basket she carried, setting it aside as she moved the twins from their cradle to the basket._

 _"I'm sorry, my loves, but it must be done." She whispered, caressing their faces. After securing the infants she ladder her way down the ladder and ran with great haste into the cold dark desert, successfully slipping away into the night._

* * *

"Chrom, we have to do _something_." Said a young girl to a blue haired man, as she loomed over two cloaked figures who lay, unconscious, on the ground in a grassy field.

"What do you propose we do?" The blue hared man asked looking over at the blonde girl.

"I-I don't know." She shrugged returning the mans gaze.

Suddenly the two cloaked figures began to stir and opened their eyes.

"I see you two are a wake now." Said the man as he leaned down to look the figures in the eyes.

"Oh! Hey there." The girl said gently with a laugh as she two, leaned down.

"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground you know." Teased the man, grinning devilishly. "Here give me your hands."


End file.
